Neko-AVP - If AVP was made up of cats
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Welcome to Neko-AVP, were your favorite Predators,Humans, and Xenomorphs from all movies are in a world of were this world cross over is made up of cats! !CATCH! The carachters have a cat that would be them in the cat world, and they are their cat self's owner! Yes, Xenomorphs too! Also, some Lex-catxScar-cat and their owners LexXScar! AND SOME MALE CAT FIGHTS!


"Meow. Hello, Im Lex-Cat. Today im going to visit Sebastian-cat and Wayland-cat. They always get into trouble with the new cats in the neighborhood, and i always break up their fights." Lex-cat said as she walked along the side walk. "Huh, whats the matter?" She said as she ran up to the two cats. One was swishing the other by laying on him. "Oh, hey Lex-cat -" Celtic-cat said looking at her. "You want to know whats the matter? THIS guy, thats what!" He finished. "MROW! Celtic-cat is swishing me because I might have touched his balls!" Grid-cat said squirming under the Predator feline. "H'KO!" Celtic-cat yelled back. "Uhh, well, that would upset anyone!" Lex-cat said shocked, and kinda embarrassed. Celtic-cat then got off of Grid-cat. "For Paya's sake, DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled. "Meow, Oke'Doke." Grid-cat said getting back in a laying down position on his belly. "Celtic-cat may have the same aggressive behavior as his owner, but like his owner, he is so great to forgive others. I like that quality of them both." Lex-cat thought. "Phew, that was close. Ok then, I'll be over there and play for a little while. Hehe! Meow!" Grid-cat said before running off to play with other Xenomorph-cats. "Sei-i, and make it a LONG while." Celtic-cat said still angry at him. "Watch out for bicycles Grid-cat!" Lex-cat yelled after the Xenomorph-cat.

"Well, that couldnt have been worse." Lex-cat said to herself. She looked up to see, Scar-cat! She was also relieved that he wasnt fighting other cats, nor his brother, Chopper-cat or other Predator-cats and Xenomorph-cats. "Hey Scar-cat!" Lex-cat called to him. "hmm, oh, its you Lex-cat." He replied. Lex-cat looked at were he was looking. Queen-cat was trying to stop two of her Xenomorph-kittens from fighting over a dead bird. "Oh, which one killed the poor bird?" Lex-cat asked. She was a cat indeed, but chasing poor, defenseless, small animals wasnt really "fun" to her. "I killed it." Scar-cat said. "W-why?!" Lex-cat said looking at him sadly. "Queen-cat is expecting to birth two more Xenomorph-kittens by the end of next month. I was helping her get food for the two she has." He explained. "Oh, ok." Lex-cat said, cheering up. Queen-cat looked at Lex-cat and Scar-cat. "Its no use. they never stop fighting. Its like thir brother Grid-cat has control of them." She said. Lex -cat then walked up to them and snatched the bird under her paw. "Now little ones, you MUST share. Remember, do it for your Mommy." She said to he tiny alien felines. When she removed her paw from the bird, they tried to tear it in halves to share. "Oh, thank you Lex-cat." Queen-cat said to her. "Your welcome." SHe said as she and Scar-cat went off to find his brothers along with Jungle-cat, City-cat, and Berzerker-cat. As they rounded the corner on a block, some one called Lex-cat. "Tomari, here, kitty, kitty! Its time to eat!" It was Lex-cats owner, Lex Woods. "Bye Scar-cat! Meow." She said as she ran to her owner with a food bowl ready on the back porch. "Hmmm, mabey i should go eat too." Scar-cat said to himself, and headed to his house. When he got to his house, Jungle-cat, City-cat, and Becerker-cat were sitting there. Well, Jungle-cat was lying down. "Where were you?" City-cat asked. "With Lex-cat. Why?" He replied. "Your owner is looking for you. Chopper-cat and Celtic-cats owners found them sleeping on your fence." City-cat explained. "I see." Scar-cat said. "Qiki-Qiki, time for lunch!" Scar-cats owner called. The Young blood Scar. "I have to go. See you later." Scar-cat said to his friends. The trio then hear Scar-cats owner tell him they were going to be with Lex-cat and her owner for tonight, an even spend the night at their house! Well, this smelled a TON like a huge date between their owners.


End file.
